A New Story (Book 1 of the trollhunter's sister)
by Corahprime
Summary: Jim is the trollhunter. Protector of both his world and the troll world. Carya is his sister. She has been in hiding with other trolls on the other side of the country. Though Carya has tried so hard for them to be separated. However when Troll market is destroyed, and Jim and the other troll are searching for a new home, they find Carya and her little hiding space.
1. How it started (Carya's back story p1)

I was young. I had Bright sky blue eyes and dark black hair that was always braided back out of my face. One day, when I was six in fact, I had decided to go in to the woods. I ran to the woods at the back of the house wearing my usual pink pants and short black T-shirt. I was a free spirited child and I loved exploring. It was a way to be free. A way to see them again. I saw many things in those woods, some I tried to share with my family. My dad just laughed. My mom held my hand smiling and saying "What an imagination you have my dear." They never believed me . But I knew what I saw. Trolls. They ignored me. Or maybe they didn't see me. I would never approach them. Just watched from a tree. They look like rocks when other humans were around. Mossy rocks in the river. But when the humans were gone I saw them move.

So anyway I was going into the woods. The trees were huge on either side of me. I was not afraid of the woods. They were like my home. I liked anything outside. I hated to be contained for any reason. That is why I try my best to be good and not get grounded. The walls seem to close in when I'm inside. I am apparently claustrophobic. But the big outdoors were endless. No fears of being stuck out here. The woods were open for as long as I wanted them to be.

As usual I walk for a while until I got to a stream. I sat down and took out my notebook. I looked up and saw the sunlight peak from in between the trees. Then something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention.

It was a strange kind of spider. It was huge purple with green spots. I watched it crawl up the side of the tree that it was sitting on. I was fascinated by it. I walked towards it in a daze. Slowly I stretched out my right hand (REMINDER: I WAS 6) and started to stroke it. It seemed to look at me. All of the sudden I felt a sharp sting sensation on my hand that was stroking the spider. I gasped and jerked my hand away. On my hand there was a big bloody gash. I looked at it my eyes wide in fear. I felt woozy. I stumbled and scooped up my stuff. Running back I felt something that I thought was impossible. Fear. I ran, stumbling every few feet, back to the house. I opened the back door and fell in grabbing at anything to stop my fall. My left hand landed the coffee table and before I fainted my fingers closed around something small and hard. And through my closed eyelids I saw a flash of green light.

-?

"Carya." Said a voice far off in the distances I tried to go back to sleep. I was dreaming that I was on the back of a tiger jumping through the jungle. I didn't recognize the voice anyways. "Carya." There it was again. Suddenly I recognized it.

"Mom." I called out weakly and opened my eyes forcefully.

Her face swam into view. Her blue eyes full of worry. Red hair disheveled. Behind her stood my father. James Lake Sr's blue eyes were baby blue wile my mom's were sky. But like my mom's they were filled with worry. "Honey are you alright?" he said. As my mom took my hand and squeezing it gently.

I nodded but stopped quickly because it made my head hurt. "What happened?" I asked.

"That is what we wanted to ask you." My dad said in a worried tone. "Are you sure you are alright? We found you lying on the ground in the kitchen clutching you hand. What on earth did you touch? Your hand is swollen."

Alarmed I looked down at my right hand. There was a big gash on it.

Wanting to change the subject I asked ."Where is Jim?" I loved my little brother and I knew this would get off the subject of me.

"He's right here." Mom called as she exited the room. She had gotten up without me noticing. She returned with Jim in her arms. Then she handed him to me.

Jim gurgled happily his baby blue eyes curious and started to play with my necklace. I had not noticed before but I was wearing a green crystal on a golden chain. It glowed at Jim's touch but my mom and dad didn't notice. I wiped Jim's dark black hair out of his eyes and looked at my parents. They were talking quietly in urgent voices looking worried and every now and then they looked at me. I looked at the necklace and tugged it out of Jim's mouth before he swallowed it and choked. I took the necklace off and realized it had words on the surface.I squinted at it trying to make out the writing on it. What I really needed was a flashlight. I stood up and handed Jim to dad. "Mom I'm tired. Can I go to bed?"

She nodded. "Sure honey. I'll help you up stairs."

"No. I'm good. Thank you anyway." I said shaking my head and started up stairs.

Finally I got to my room. At the time I had loved fairy tales of any kind. On one wall there was a life size sticker of Bell on the wall. Okay I must admit that I LOVED Beauty and the Beast. I shared Bell's like for books, long for adventure, and very confident. I was quiet most of the time but when I felt it was time to speak my mind I was not afraid to. Off my bed side table I grabbed a flashlight and turned it on. The crystal glowed softly and I held it up the light. I noticed the closer it came to the light the fainter the glow became. There wasn't a trace of writing on it. I shrugged and put it down on the side table. Just then my mom came into my room. "Hi love." She sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Hi Mom." I answered.

"You sure you are okay." She asked

"Yeah Mom." I said in a confident tone. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

She smiled at that comment. We were always joking that she worries to much. "It's half my job to worry." She said softly and kissed my forehead. "Love you sweetie."

"Love you to Mom. Tell Dad I said good night."

"Sure honey sweet dreams." Whispered my mother and after one final kiss she turned off m lamp and quietly closed the door.

I rolled over a started to go to sleep when something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. The crystal was glowing extremely brightly. It was pulsing and humming slightly. I stared at it with wonder. I never knew a crystal could do that. I picked up and look closely at it. Writing was appearing on the green surface. I could just make it out words "Crystal of Alorahcon grant me the ." I stared at those words feeling like it was cut off. Suddenly a wave of uneasy tiredness came over me and, deciding I would deal with it tomorrow, I fell quietly to sleep. I softly and as though reciting lines muttered the words under my breath.

-?

I woke with smoke in my lungs. Panicked yelling came from the floor below. Where my parents were. And Jim. I struggled to get out of my bed ,coughing from all the smoke and stumbled out the door. I didn't make it very far and collapsed on the floor gasping of breath, but I just got more smoke in my lungs. I forced myself to get up. "Jim." I muttered. "Think of him. And Mom. Think of Dad."

With each name I became calmer. I tried to stand but almost fell. I steady myself by holding on to the wall. Leaning heavily on the wall I managed to make my way towards the stairs. Slowly and carefully I made my way down stairs. Fours stairs away from the bottom I glanced towards the door. It was _so close_. I could just walk out and I'd be safe. A soft whimpering noise interrupted my thought. I took one step trying to get closer to the noise but missed the stairs. I slipped and fell down the stairs in tell I was sprawled on the base. I got up shakily. I forced myself to stumble towards the crying noises. The noises of my brother. I look around as I stumbled and fell. Fire was everywhere. I could barely see through the smoke.

My head was saying to go left but I heard crying from the right so I scrambled towards the sound. The door was closed but I pushed up against is desperately. "JIM." I shrieked."JIIMM."

A faint cry behind me made me turn around. Jim was crawling across the floor whimpering. I walked to him and scooped him up. I cried on his head. He buried his head into my chest. I scared out of my wits. But I had to be strong. For Jim. Regain control sort of I tried to find the door. Jim securely in one of my arms. My other was following the wall. Soon I felt the wall change to railing and I knew I found the railing. I ran forward and grasped for the doorknob. Feeling my hand on warm metal I grabbed it and turned. The door fell open and I collapsed on the deck. I gasped for breath but it hurt to breath. My clothes were cover in sot and the end of my pink pants were burned. "CARYA! JIM!" Mom came running up to us closely followed by Dad.

They both through their arms around us tears of relief splattered down my face as firefighters ran into the house to put out the fire. I allowed myself to be lead away from the scene. I had handed Jim to Mom as Dad carried me on his shoulders. We walked to the side yard and sat on the grass. My Mom got out a breathing mask and a tank that was filled with oxygen. She told my to put the mask on. I obeyed and she turned the tank on. I watched as I breathed in the oxygen. Breathing as though it was my last chance to breathe for the rest of my life. I watched them save what they could of my home. I looked with terrified eyes breathing heavily as I watched the smoke slowly disappear. My father walked over and asked if it was safe to go inside when the firefighter nodded his head my father went inside. While my mom was distracted I slipped off the masked and headed in after him

The interior look so black. We had lost nearly all of our possessions. I wandered through the house staring at all the destruction. The kitchen was crumbling. The living room was barely recognizable. The dining room table was collapsing and the hallways were ruined. I made it up stairs in a daze. It looked the same as down stairs. The smell of smoke still remand in the air Somehow I made it into my room. My bed had burns on them but it was not bad. Just black. I sat down and looked around. My room was not as badly burnt as others but some of my stuff was still lost. I looked down at my lap. My hands clenched. Tears spilling down my face yet again. Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. The crystal was glowing again. I picked it up and the words on it glowed even brighter than the actual base. I noticed something different then the night before. A new words glowed on the crystal so it said this. "Crystal of Alorahcon grant my the wings of **fire**." I stared at the word fire then look quickly at the burns on my bed, that if I laid down, curved around me like _wings._ I was shocked. A thought ran through me and hit me like a sledgehammer. **'**_**This is your fault**_**.'** I ran. Ran fast as I could to try to escape the pain. The pain of guilt. I ran down the stairs. Past my father and two firefighters. My dad tried to say something but it was lost in the wind. As I got outside I had room to stretch my legs. I ran into the forest stray branches scratching my face. Trying to escape the thoughts that kept surfacing in my mind _**'You could have killed them.'**_ I ran faster _**'your own family.'**_ tears blurred my vision and I stumbled almost falling. _**'Your a monster.' **_No I can't be a monster I was only 6. I ran in tell my legs hurt and I could not run anymore. I flopped down on the grass near my favorite spot and tried to catch my breath.

I didn't want to go back but I knew the best way to leave was when they didn't know I did. If I left tomorrow night I could leave and get a few miles ahead before they even get a search party. Even though I was young I was good at tactics. I walked back slowly taking my time. Finally I made it back to the house to see my father sitting on the grass in the side yard. "There you are." My father gave me a big smile. He didn't ask about me running out of the house. That was my father for you. Always looked at the bright side of things. Always trying to make you feel better. My mom entered holding a phone. "Thank goodness we have somewhere to stay to night. The Salladors said we can come over to stay at their place."

Dad smiled. "That's great!" He looked at me. "Isn't it." he asked

I nodded and gave a simile to make it more convincing. In truth I was slightly annoyed. This would make it harder for me cover my tracks. But it could have been worse. They were the next house over. Cheer filled Mrs. Sallador and slightly grumpy but not to bad Mr. Sallador were nice enough and their house was not so different to ours. My tiny six year old mind was already forming a plan.

-?

The next morning passed in a blur. I smiled and pretend to be happy. The happy six year old I always was. Mostly I stayed outside in the woods away from people . This was regular for me so my parents didn't give it a second thought. Thankfully. Instead of playing however I look at the landscape and explored. Finley I went back home. I sat through the dinner they had prepared (roast beef and cabbages) and ate gratefully but neatly. The food was so good I tucked some in my pocket (while nobody was looking) so I have something to eat for the journey. My mom leans back and yawns. "I guess I'm a little tired." She admits smiling.

"After that dreadful night it's no surprise you are exhausted." Said Mrs. Sallador patting my mother's arm. "Now it's late let's all go to bed."

Everyone and Mrs. Sallador lead us to our rooms. I had a small plain baby blue room with a window looking over the woods. A small makeshift bed was in one corner. I walked in and got into my PJ. I folded my clothes into a suitcase and a few more things I saved from my room. Someone knocked on my door and I shoved my suitcase hastily under my 'bed' just as she walked in. "Do you like it?" She asked "We will get you a real bed. That was just a hasty one because we weren't exactly expecting you."

I nodded and smiled. I did like it. She smiled and left. I sighed and thought 'To bad I will only be staying one night.' I heard her move through the house turning off the lights. I sighed again very deeply this time and set my alarm clock for 12 at night. I made the plan in my head. I will go to bed until 12. Then I change back into my cloths and slide out the window. I already made sure it was only a few feet until the next windowpane. Then I would jump from that one to the ground. Then it was me and the forest. I drifted off to sleep.

-?

_Beep Beep_

I quickly got up and shut it off. I can't wake my parents. Or the Salladors. I change quickly and silently. I fold my PJ and replacing them where my cloths were before. Closing the suitcase I looked out the window. The sky was clear. Not a cloud in sight. I open the window and slipped out. That's when I made a big mistake.

I looked down.

My throat tightened and my body stiffened. I took deep breaths to calm my jumping heart. I wanted to close my eyes but I knew if I took a step with my eyes closed I would most certainly fall.I took a another deep breath. Putting one foot in front of the other I slowly made my way until I was above the window that I was supposed to drop down to. I moved my foot hesitantly and some dirt fell off and hit the ground. I looked determinately down and before I lost my nerve lowered myself down to the ledge. My foot touched the ledge and I ,taking a deep breath, let go. My feet hit the ledge but I almost fell backwards. Desperately I clung to the rain gutter to steady myself. Once I was steady. I looked down again. The ground was only a few feet away. I sat down on the window pain and slid down. My feet found hard ground and I let go of the pane. I walked towards the forest and looked at. This was it. Once I went. I glanced back at the house. There was no coming back. I looked back at the forest and blinking back tears. "They are safer from me anyways." I mutter and ran into the woods.

**Hi Guys! First chapter of my first Book! Really hope you enjoyed and please comment what you think! :)**


	2. How it started ( Carya's back story P2)

The night was clear with no clouds. The moon was high in the sky. I raced along the wind in my hair. Moonlight was streaming from in between the branches reflecting off of my jacket. I finally stopped to catch my breath. Looking up at the sky, I smiled to myself. This was my home. The wild.

I breathed in the cold air through my nose then let it out in a huff. I felt restless but also like I was being watched. I looked around continuously but couldn't see a thing. A huff escaped my lips as I flopped down on the ground. Perhaps I was paranoid. I tried to relax and leaned back so my face was skywards and I could count the stars. I stared up and just watched the stars twinkle above me. I didn't miss much, except being outside with my parents and watching the stars. My dad would point out constellations while also making up silly ones that had my mom chuckling. Me. I would laugh hysterically and hug my stuffed lion Leo closer.

I shook my head and silently scolded myself. Five years since I left them and I was still thinking about them. The good memories stung though I knew I had made the best choice. I had to protect them by going away. I didn't regret that. I just wish I could have told them why I have to go. I had tried to tell them about the trolls in the woods. They would just laugh, or my mom would insist she bring me to work so she could check on me (she is a doctor)when I tried to explain that I was the one who started the fire although I hadn't meant to.

I suddenly stood up to try to get the thoughts out of my head and running my hand through my wild hair. I looked like your typical street kid, except maybe I had more twigs then rubbish in my tangle of black hair. I thought how my clothes had changed over the years as I brushed off my Cameo hoodie with matching pants and a black T-shirt. I was surprised that people threw this stuff away. Sure, it looked a little ragged but really throw it away? Sometimes I can't even believe my own species. I shook my head a little still trying to get my thoughts away from my family. My heart slowing to a thump. The feeling had kind of gone away. I started to trot to a stream I knew was nearby, and bent down for a quick drink. I tried to relax again but I couldn't. It was strange because I am used to living in the wilderness. The woods that were my life were making me uneasy. That was NOT easy to do. Looking up I saw nothing, so I went back to my drink but almost sat up again. The feeling that I was being watched had returned. I stared intently into the darkness yet still saw nothing.

Trying to shrug it off I jogged out of the clearing and walked into my camp. Probably some type of animal, a cat or an owl. My camp wasn't much. Just a sleeping bag and a makeshift tent made out of branches and a tarp that I found. In the garbage. Again. Still useable. Humans are bizarre. I climbed under the tarp/tent and snuggled into my sleeping bag. I fell into a semi-sleep. Now I always slept with one eye open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A dull thump awoke me from my sleep. I sat up and quickly was out of my bed. With my hand reflexively over my necklace I bent over picking up a stick from the ground holding it like a sword. 'I really need to go dumpster diving for an actual weapon.' I thought bitterly as I scanned my surroundings. The night was as pitch black as ever. Still, I felt that something wasn't right as I held my stick, tighter and walked a little farther from my campsite. A rustling came from my right. Turning quickly to face a threat my sky blue eyes stared at... nothing. Nothing appeared but the dark outline of trees. I crept towards it and held up my stick ready to strike. Biting my lip and staring at what looked like never-ending darkness. I squinted and begged my eyes silently to let me see something, anything.

Well not anything, but if it was a wild animal, I did not want to run in there and almost certainly get killed. However, if it was a scraggly teen, I did not want them searching through my camp while I was asleep.

Then something happened that changed everything. Something that hadn't occurred in a long time. My necklace began to glow. I looked down panicked stricken. What was happening? It had never done this before. Not since... "God no, please no. I don't want to hurt anyone else." I muttered at my necklace as though it could understand me. 'Yeah, now I've been in the woods too long. First paranoid and now I'm talking to an inanimate object. What could happen next?' If only I knew. I ripped it off and threw it into the woods. I turned my back from it and started to go back to bed. 'I should have done that a long time ago.' I thought smugly.

No sooner had the thought left my head then I felt something hit the back of my head. "Ow," I snarled and rubbed the spot where it had connected. I glared at the crystal lying on the ground. It only glowed brighter. I rolled my eyes and picked it up. It had the same words that it had that night. I took a deep breath and recited the words.

'Crystal of Alorahcon grant me the wings of fire'

I elevated off the ground and my chest raised in front of me I let out a gasp of surprise as three spheres of fiery red-orange and yellow light escaped my green crystal. Bright orange, yellow and red wigs sprouted from my shoulders.

Suddenly I was wearing a green dress with a brown and silver sash and metal band around my wrist. My pants were some kind of animal fur and my boots some that same mysterious animal hide. I landed with a slight thump. The thump would usually have been louder given how high I was off the ground. I marveled on how the boots I was wearing seemed to muffle my footsteps. They were surprisingly comfy and warm but cool at the same time too. I could barely feel my new dress and as I looked closer at my bands, I saw cute detailed designs of birds flowers and strange crystals. I raised my wrist so the pictures seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. I smiled to myself and lowered my wrist.

I felt like I could run a mile, my energy level complete. Another thump woke me out of my trance. I turned and held my hands up in fists. Whatever it was I could take it. I felt sure of it. Not only had my crystal given me new energy and new clothes. It had also given me new courage — a new sense of purpose. I slowly crept towards a particularly dark corner of my campsite where I had heard the sound. I saw a glimmer of light. Squinted my eyes trying to see better a movement caught my intention. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a faint glow. I turned my head sharply. The night was still. I let out a huff of air I had not realized I was holding. I turned my back relaxing at last. A growl emitted out of the bushes from the right. My heart started to beat faster as I turned to meet the sight before me. It was hideous with four arms and but only three hands as one arm was missing it. And six eyes, six hate filled blood red eyes. Stone skin that was midnight black. Its limbs were skinny, and his smile was devious and hungry. My courage failed me.

I screamed and tripped over a log. It gave a mirthless laugh and stared hungrily at me. It started stalking towards me licking its lips and pulled out three long sharp swords. **(BLOOD STARTS HERE.) **He smiled one last time before he lunged. I screamed in agony as I felt them slice at my body. I crawled away from him feeling my blood splatter my clothes. I looked down terrified that I would see blood soaking the ground. I didn't. I stared astounded. When I should have been dead, I only saw three long scratches. It should have been so much more than just scratches. The thing came closer smiling still. "The crystal won't protect you forever fleshbag." His voice was husky and rough and as cold as his smile. I whimpered and tried to back up further. He leaped closer. On instinct, I used my wings to cover my face. He stopped and paced out of reach of my wings growling. Suddenly I knew. He could not touch my wings. I felt new courage as I stood up shakily winching from my fresh wounds.

I tried to put on a brave smile. "I am Carya Lake, and I'm stronger than you think."

He laughed louder and colder that time. I winced again because it was heartless and cold. I felt fear grasp my heart yet again as he stalked closer dragging his swords on the ground, so they made a terrible screeching noise. I tried not to show it though.

I gave a forced nerves simile and tried to look brave. Or at least slightly braver than I felt. I raised my fist ready to counter the next strike. A gasp emitted from the bush next to me. As I turned towards it I saw a small creature hiding behind a bush on my left. When our eyes met his widened in fear. He whimpered and started to back up. I began to walk towards him completely forgetting about the other thing. He came up behind me and pushed me to the ground. I yelped, completely overwhelmed and fell hard. My wings disappeared as I hit the hard ground. He walked closer and his smirk became colder the closer he came. He knelt and cupped one hand under my chin forcing it upwards.

"Shame, I expected more from you fleshbag. Alorahcon should never have chosen a weakling like you." He backed up and raised his sword.

Something jumped out of the darkness over my head and pushed the four-armed thing away from me. I heard it yell. "Run! Run Carya."

It was the voice of my father. I couldn't move. "D-Dad?" My voice cracked.

It was his voice yet. He looked...different. His skin looked stony and red. He had horns on his head, and his ears stood straight up. But as he turned to me, his eyes were still the same. And so was his hair. Black and wild. He turned his back from me and stood between me and the thing. He spoke "Please Carya. Run." He lunged.

I felt paralyzed. But I stood up shakily and backed away slowly. Every molecule in my body was screaming RUN but I couldn't. My dad was sacrificing everything for me. I had to stay. I had to know if he was going to be okay. I ran to a bush and lept behind it to survey the battle. My father had pulled out two daggers and fought like he had done it his whole life. Dodging and stabbing. Deflecting and jumping back and in. I gasped quietly as he got a nasty gash on his side. He gasped but bit his lip, bore the pain and kept fighting. Sparks flew and I smelt blood and sweat. I winced as I heard yells and grunts. I shook violently and pressed my hands over my ears trying to block out the terrible sounds of the fight. But something came toward my covered ears that made me uncover my ears and start to listen closer. "You can't protect her forever." The four-armed thing laughed. His voice contained the sneer that was undoubtedly on his face.

My father answered in a growl. I looked out just in time to see him lunge at the beast yet again. The thing dodged him. My father turned back panting. "I will do anything for my daughter, Kereptus." He growled.

They started circling each other growling and snapping like a pack of wolves. Neither one moved. Neither one dared to take their eyes off of the other. I held my breath as they just kept circling. Again and again. I heard a crack above me. Startled I looked up just in time to see one of the branches fall. I dove aside just in time as it hit the ground inches from my foot. I stood shakily and backed up forgetting about the threat behind me. The one my father called Kereptus tackled me from behind. He sneered and his foul breath smelt of dead animal and something else. I could not remember what the something else was, however, it was not the smell you'd want on your breath. I cough slightly as he held the knife to my throat. He pushed the blade deeper into my throat making me whimper and a thin line of blood trickled down my neck. "There you go little girl." Kereputs laughed coldly. "Cry. Cry. I assure a slow and painful death for all the trouble you have caused me." He raised his sword and prepared for the final strike.

"No." my father gasped weakly as he stood shakily.

With one final move of desperation, he put himself in between myself and the blade a split second before Kereptus drove the blade down. Right into my father's chest. Kereptus eyes glowed with triumph before my father stabbed his dagger into Kreptus's stomach. His eyes widen in surprise and fear as my dad's blade pierced him. He then burst in a glow of blue light. I stood dazed for a few seconds. I was staring at the place where Kereptus had stood. I snapped out of my daze as I remembered. Dad. I rushed over, but I was too late. He was already glowing. He smiled weakly as I walked over to him. The ground was soaked from his blood where he laid.**(BLOOD STOPS HERE)** "Dad." Tears leaked out of my eyes. "D-Dad, I'm s-so sorry. I should've never r-ran away. I should've tried to h-help you." I sobbed uncontrollably. I didn't even think to be angry about him lying that he knew about the creatures I saw in the woods. He must have known. He was one of them. "T-this is all my fault." I shut my eyes trying so hard to stop the tears from coming. I only opened them again when I felt a hand rest on my arm. I opened my slightly stinging eyes and looked into my father's baby blue ones. "Carya. I don't blame you for any of this." He said shakily and weakly. "Just promise me one thing. When you are ready, promise me you'll tell your mother and brother how sorry I am."

"Dad I-."I said

"Please, promise me Carya."He whispered squeezing my hand.

"I-I. I promise."I whispered and lent over to kiss his forehead.

My father let out one final sigh of content, and like the Kereptus his vanished in blue light. I let my tears fall. "No," I whispered. Anger crowded all other thoughts. I was mad. Mad at Kereptus. Mad at the world. "WHY!" I shouted throwing up my head angrily at the sky. My voice breaking the silent night. "WHY?! HE NEVER DESERVED IT! I WAS THE ONE WHO RAN AWAY! WHY ARE YOU PUNISHING HIM?" The stars twinkled, looking too beautiful for tonight. The sky should be black and cloudy. It should not look this beautiful. Tears clouded my vision again as I looked down again and sobbed.

"Hello?" said a small voice behind me.

I wield around to see. One of them. Except this one was purple and only had two eyes. It just had two arms too and wore a pair of overalls with a wrench in his pocket. I backed away terrified that this one was after me also. My necklace reacted to my fear and without me saying anything. My fire wings sprang to life on my back, and my clothes appeared on my body. The other thing cringed away from the light. I raised my hands defensively, but there was no need. His eyes filled with fear and flinched looking at my hands. He was no threat. I slowly lowered my hands to turned away and looked at the ground. A glint of red light caught my eye as I turned. It was my father ruby ring. I looked at it, and forgetting that there was something else there, felt tears coming to my eyes. I clenched it to my chest and let the tears fall. "I promise. Dad, I will return to them when. I'm just not ready yet."

The thing behind me coughed gently. Startled by the sudden noise, I backed up and tripped. The creature stood there awkwardly and fiddled his hands. He looked more like my father. Not like the monster that killed him. "Hi." I said trying to act friendly and happy. But at the same time wiping away tears.

He looked surprised by my kindness but gratefully smiled. He appeared to be a kid, or whatever he was, that didn't have many friends. I could see that he was unsure about me. I mean I had just been crying over my dead father's body. He had seen him die too. He was the thing in the bushes I was sure of it. How did I know it was a boy. Well, I didn't, but I was pretty sure it was one. Did his kind even have genders? I decided it would be pretty offensive if I said that out loud. When his eyes caught sight of the necklace, his eyes softened and glanced at me with newfound respect. "The necklace of Alorahcon chose you." He said

"You know what this thing is?" I asked with rising interest. If he knew about it, maybe he could tell me a few things about it. Like why it flew back at me when I tried to throw it away.

He nodded and motioned him to follow him. "Come I know a place where you will be safe."

I looked at his outstretched hand. I was hesitating. Should I trust this strange thing? But a place where I can be safe. I'll find the creatures that killed my Dad. But not yet. I was not ready. I needed to train, learn to control the necklace and become safe. I grasped his outstretched hand and nodded. "Lead the way," I said with a smile.

I put down my pencil and looked at my work. I wrote it because I need a reminder. Of the promise. "Carya." It was Solis. I turned. "You ready?"

I smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be."


	3. New Beginnings, New Friends, New Places

Finally, after nine years of being down here, it was time. I knelt in front of the council of guardians as they looked down at me, all six of them. One was Igétis his skin was blue with star designs and constellations carved across his arms and legs symbolizing that he was the star reader, but his orange, blue, green and crystal formation (kind of like a crown) showed he was also the leader. The one that was next to him was called Ílios. Ílios was red with designs of explosions and magma. Symbolizing that she was the chief elemental of fire and the volcanos. On Igétis' left was the weapons specialist and sword instructor Polemistís. His face was set in a permanent scowl, and everywhere he had at least one weapon. Currently, he had a large copper sword. He was rust color rather like his sword. Roshan sat to the right of Polemistís. Roshan was nervous most of the time and an expert in trolls species. His stone skin was blueish green and he had markings of crosses and diamonds. To his right sat his brother Rakdos witch was the complete opposite of the modest and nice Roshan. He was bulkier and boasted rather a lot on his strength. He was the trainer on wrestling and other younger trolls that could one day be the understudy of Polemistís. And finally the last, youngest, and newest member Thrunda. Thrunda was the chief element of wind and sky. She was one of the most powerful trolls next to Igétis, Polemistís, and Ílios. Kind enough, but was a stickler for rules.

Then Igétis spoke. "Carya we are giving you the chance to call yourself one of the elementals. Do you swear to protect the secret of the troll Elemental power."

"I do," I answered without looking up.

" Will you risk your life for the trolls of troll cavern?"

"I will risk my life for any troll here."

"Are you ready to take responsibility of an Elemental?"

"Yes."

"Then rise Carya guardian of the crystal of Alorahcon, Elemental of fire."

I rose and stood proudly. Solis was standing respectfully in one corner, but I could tell he was beaming. "I will make you proud," I said with my head up high.

Igétis muttered, but I swore he said: "I know you will." Or maybe he said," Chickens are good." Hopefully the first one. Anyway, He then said out loud " Council dismissed."

I started to walk towards the exit on the far side of the room when Igétis called me back. "Carya can I speak to you?" I turned and nodded walking back to where he stood. "Walk with me." He walked out a different exit to the left of the then the usual one people exit through. Curiously I followed him. He has never taken me this way. "I understand that you are interested in going back to the surface?" My heart jumped at the thought. The surface. That is what the elementals call it anyways. I have not been allowed up there for some time. Say nine years.

"Y-Yes Igétis." I managed to stammer hoping with all my mind that this meant what I thought it meant.

He raised one of his blue eyebrows. "Well, we have decided that after all this time we should allow you to go up there. You, after all, are not a troll and I daresay that you are eager. You need the sun. And we can not keep you forever."

I start to smile eagerly, but an unease thought made me frown. "Y-you are kicking me out? Did I do something?"

He briefly looks surprised but covered his emotion with a small shake of his head. "No, but you do not belong here. You belong up there." He pointed to the cavern roof. Then he smiled. A rare sight for the leader. "You are always welcome back here. When you want to come back."

A grin stretched across my face, and I hugged the leader. I felt him stiffen in my grasp, but then he relaxed and patted my back awkwardly. I pulled away still smiling. "I guess I have some explaining to do."

He nodded. "Yes, Giatrós, Solis, and Hermoil will want to hear the news from you. Not me."

I gave a quick nod and bow(as was custom) and turned to go to the healers quarters. The healers quarters was a big domed shaped building with colorful crystals decorating the sides and roof. When I entered, I recognized the familiar shelves full of more crystals, bandages and, spices. The place smelled of rosemary and cinnamon. That was my doing since I bought in most of the spices. Sure enough, Giatrós was in there.

He looked up as I entered the room and smiled. "Ah, if it isn't Carya. My training assistant." And looked down again.

"Yeah, about that I am kind of, ummmmm." I looked nervously at him. Twiddling my hands. Not knowing how he would react. Finally, I forced out the last word. "Leaving."

He didn't even look up."I know."

I blinked. "You do?"

"Yes." He looked up again and smiled faintly. " And I agree with Igétis. You belong up there. We can't keep you down here forever."

I gave him a relieved smiled. He did understand. "Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Now go and tell the others. Hermoil is waiting outside."

One last smile. One last nod and I went outside. Just outside the door, I found Hermoil. Now, something about Hermoil, he is the only pure white troll that I have seen. Unlike other trolls, he had little almost no markings. His tail right now was tucked in between his legs rather like a dog. His unique style of clothing was yellow boots and a kind of short yellow skirt. His chest was covered by a fur shirt that was fiery orange, yellow and red. Horns curled at the edge of his face that was also white. His face had a sad expression that made me want to hug him. His hair looks reddish, orangeish, and yellowish kind of like his chest except slightly redder. In the middle of his face instead of a nose, he had a crystal. A purple one. He was almost as tall as me. Only a few inches shorter. His eyes were white with orange irises. "Hi, Hermoil," I said trying to smile.

"Is..i-is it t-true..y-your...leaving?" Hermoil sniffed sadly looking up at me with tears in his eyes.

Even though he looked tall, he was clearly a little kid. I hugged him and held him close. He was like a little brother to me. "I know it will be hard for you, but I have to leave. Not forever. I will come back. I promise. But I have something I need to do." I pulled away and smiled down at him.

He tried to put on a brave smile. "Don't worry about me." He wiped away tears. "I-I will be strong. Like you would have wanted me to." I hugged him once more then turned away.

"Thanks for understanding," I said happily. "You don't know how much that helps." He only gave a small nod and smile.

After Hermoil I headed to the Forge of Victory. I need to talk to him; he has given me a lot of good advice. Drall. We had found him at the bottom of a cave full of crystals. He was turned to stone but not smashed. Since some of the trolls had the same thing that happened to them, spells gone wrong, an experiment went wrong, etc., it was easy to help him, quite a simple spell. Anyways when he was awake, he was confused and scared and angry. I was there when it happened, I remember it so distinctly; the unknown blue troll stood up and shook his head. One of his arms was missing waiting to be replaced by a golden metal one. "Where am I?" He asked, (I knew he was a male because of his voice), and violently shook his head. No one spoke, they just looked at him. This was their way of testing him. To be silent and making him make the choice of attacking or waiting. But this was not working for this troll. By staying silent, we were clearly scaring him. He was huffing and turning to each face asking the same question. It was freaking him out. I only realized how critical his fear was when he looked at me. Our eyes locked and inside them, I saw anxiety, anger, and uncertainty. The troll was torn between attacking or not.

Though it was our job to wait, we could also stand up and offer to stand for them. That is what I did. Shakily I stood up and approached the troll. Every eye was on me as I crept slowly nearer. He backed up fast and growled but I just calmly looked at him. His growling stopped to be replaced by confusion. I reached out a hand, and he looked uncertaintly at it.

"Hello," I said quietly as to not scare him. "I'm Carya. What is your name." He did not answer just looked at me. So I continued. "You do not need to fear us. It is fine."

"Drall." said the bigger troll

"What?" I asked confused.

"My name is Drall." He answered

I smiled. "Then hello Drall. Welcome to Crystal Cavern."

The troll looked around as if finally really taking in where he was. I heard him mutter something about a 'void,' but I did not completely understand, so I overlooked it. "Where do you come from?" I asked Drall

"I come from the troll market." He answered.

Troll market. I had never heard of that place. I looked at him confused. Whatever must be just a different cavern, I thought and continued to smile.

I snapped out of my flashback as I arrived at the forge. Sure enough, Drall was there practicing. He had earned his place a lot quicker than me in this place. Perhaps because I was human. I was not jealous of him. He was a great fighter and teacher, plus he told amazing stories. "Hey, Drall," I called making him pause in training.

"Hello, Carya." He said gruffly

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Training." He muttered still in the same tone.

"Cool." I sat down to watch. He looked at me strangely be continued to train.

Finally, he could not take me staring at him anymore. He paused and walked over to me"What is really on your mind fleshbag? He sighed and stopped to kneel by me.

I sighed deeply and looked down. "I am going away."

"And that bothers you?" He asked. "Why?"

"I am going to the surface, and I haven't been to the there in ages."

"Again why does that bother you?"

"I just didn't know if you would understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why I have to go."

"Fleshbag it is your choice. Not mine."

I looked up at and smiled. "Thank you." I got up and turned to go, but something made me turn back. "Don't let them treat you too badly."

It was his turn to grin. "I've earned my place here. And I will continue to have a home. They won't kick me out the seconded that you leave."

I waved and left to head to the library to see Solis. The library was a small building tucked in the corner of the cavern. The cavern was a big place and like other buildings had crystals on top and some of its walls were made of it. It was smaller than the formal library. But Solis has been collecting books here and there for years. So it had a vast selection. Publications ranging from history to healing to sword techniques. It was kind of his place to relax and where he spent most of his time. I walked in and saw him in the corner and sure enough reading a book. I stood in the doorway and watched him for a few minutes before I knocked loudly. He jumped and looked wildly around. Spotting me, he put down his book and smiled at me. "Carya! What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the surface by now." He looked sad.

"Not yet. I need to pack and say my goodbyes." I looked at him more closely and noticed he was staring for the smile. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. I umm was just reading." He held up his book to strain the point. But I couldn't help notice how his smile was fake still.

"I know you too well. You are not okay." I sat down next to him. "What's up?"

He sighed and hung his head knowing there was no way of getting out of this. "Your leaving." He said miserably.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I thought the great, brave, and smart son of Igétis was not afraid of anything."

His head snapped up. "I'm not afraid," he said defensively. "I'm just..after nine years, it will be strange not to have you around." He sighed. "I mean isn't it too dangerous to go to the surface? No troll has ever come back."

I thought for a moment then answered, ''Sure it will be dangerous. But I am not like you and the other trolls. I am human and no matter how many times you say that they are no different, they are, I am. I belong up there, my family is up there. Plus I want to complete a promise I said I would."

He nodded solemnly. He was there after all. Soils is the only one other than me that knows of the promise. "Oh fine, I guess if you are careful and come to visit. I guess I understand." He finally said glumly. "Just come back soon."

I punched him gently on his arm. "You know I will." I grinned broadly.

Solis is like a brother to me. He let me in and helped me get accepted by everyone. He told them I was a hero with the necklace of Alorahcon. He got me into training and showed me and the others how I can be useful. I own him on that. Then again I did save him from the void of darkness once. The vision is still fresh in my mind. First diving into never-ending darkness to grab his flailing hand. Voices sounded in my head almost making me black out. Some I understand like the voices of my father "Carya Run!." but others were more confusing like a little kids voice in my mind "Mommy? Is that you?"

I just kept on going. My wings stretched out on either side of my body as I made a desperate nose dive into the darkness that was closing on either side of me. He was three feet in front of me. I stretched out one hand and grabbed him and pulled close to me in a hug. My wings shielding us both. As the darkness created a funnel cloud of itself. I clung to him tighter and thought of one thing. "Leave darkness and never return" I shouted. But it wasn't English, it wasn't even trollish. It was different. But it sure did the trick. The dark funnel retreated with a definite hiss. I looked up and let go of Solis. "W-what happened?" He said timidly.

"I don't know," I answered. "But I intend to find out.

That was six years ago. But I think he still remembers it.

Everything was in order. My bags were packed. Yes even when you are underground, you can find suitcases. I was at the entrance saying one last goodbye. "Don't worry I will be back. I promise." Then I was gone. A new beginning for me. A goodbye for them. Before I could feel so bad, I walked into the sunlight. When I turned for one last look, the entrance was already vanishing in white light. I turned and started to walk out from between two enormous roots of the tree that guarded this underground lair. I hiked up the side and started towards the woods.

I found a lake, and I stopped to take a bath. I had packed some, and I took it out. Then I stripped off my clothes and entered. The water was cool on my skin. I swam and washed. After that, I got out, changed into my spare set of clothes. A green T-shirt and white shorts. Brushed and put my hair into a high ponytail with a blue ribbon. My ends of bangs outlined my checks. I then washed and dried the clothes that I had been wearing. Eventually, I got out my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. After my clothes had dried, I had stuffed them in my backpack that was a blue-gray.

I then stood up to walk out of the clearing. Walking uptown I felt the sun on my face, and I smile slightly. The sun felt so good after so long. I stopped at what looked like the upper part of town. The sunlight on what looked like a soccer field. A few people were playing on it that looked my age. One was a young man with brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a blue T-shirt and jean shorts. And black sneakers with a single white stripe. His skin was pale. The girl that was standing next to him was a female with long red hair that was tied back in a ponytail braid. Her eyes were greenish blue, and she wore jean shorts and a pink tank top. Under one arm was a black and white soccer ball. Around her neck was a black chain and on the chain, there was colorful skull charm. Her shoes were purple Nike sneakers. Her skin was also pale, but she was slightly tanner. They were talking and laughing in a corner. I just stood in the shadow and watched until the guy spotted me. He smiled and motioned for me to come over. I hesitated then walked over to them. "Umm. hello." I said shyly. Wait was I shy? That was not me. I held up my head a little taller and said I little louder. "Hello. I'm Carya who are you?"

The guy smiled. "I'm Rex, and this is." He motioned to the girl beside him. "Trixy." The girl gave a wave and a small smile that I returned.

"You any good at soccer?" She asked before Rex could go on.

"I am kinda good. I guess. I mean I played it when I was younger." I shrugged

"Come on." She threw me the ball she had been holding. "Let's see what you are made of."

I caught the ball and dropped it so I could dribble it. I kicked the ball the ran up and down the field with it. With the wind in my hair, I felt Trixy run behind to try to keep up with me. I grinned. This was like a game I had played when I was a child. I turned sharply and started to run right to her. She began to slow to a stop, but I slid right past her and kept running down to the opposite side. I shot it directly into the goal from at least ten feet away. Skidding to a stop, I turned to grin at Trixy. She stood there dumbfounded for a second and then her face tow split into a grin. "And here I was thinking you did not know how to play!" She said her grin widening across her face. She punched me lightly on the arm. "Ready for a little one on one game?" She asked

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said confidently.

"I love this kid!" She laughed "Okay let's go! Your goal is on that side. I'll have this side be mine."

I nodded and walked to the other end of the field. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rex sit down on Trixy's side and saw him give a small wave to me that I returned. I turned once I got to the end, and I was standing in front of the goal. I saw Trixy get the ball from her goal and she dribbled it a little, so she was also right in front of her goal. She called to me. "Whoever gets to five points first wins, deal?"

Sure." I called back. And crouched ready to run.

She started to dribble the ball really slowly towards me. I just stood where I was. She had a strange look on her face and began to run a little faster. I still did not move. Her face looked confused as she observed me. I kept my face blank intel she was practically on top of me. I suddenly ran stealing the ball from right under her. It was so fast she had to skid to a stop and turn sharply. I had to admit she was fast. But I was just a little fast. All that practice with Drall and Polemistís really paid off. I raced down the field with Trixy just a few feet behind me. I gave one last kick, and it entered the goal. Strait in the center. I slid to a stop and bent over to catch my breath. From the sidelines, Rex yelled. "Carya one. Trix Zero."

Trixy looked me in the eye and said. "You were lucky. Now you won't be. I will bring out my real game." She was not angry just more determined.

I just grinned and jogged to the other end again. The same thing happened, but this time Trixy was ready. She swiveled to the right. I made a sharp turn and dragged the ball just out of her feet. She turned almost as sharply, but her feet weren't as well planted. She almost slipped and was unbalanced for a split second as I turned. She took off running after me. I looked forward again and ran. Tearing down the field. Bits of grass tearing up in clouds behind me. One last slam to the ball and it went flying the rest of the way down the field. Strait into the net. Or that is at least what should have happened, but it hit the post and headed straight towards me. I did the natural thing and ducked. It shot across the field and stopped midfield. We looked at each other and ran for it. But Trixy was a few feet in front of me, and she got to the ball first. She ran the rest of the way and slammed her foot into the ball and sent it spiraling into the gaol. I ground slightly but kept smiling. "That was a nice play there." I complimented her.

She like me bent over to catch her breath. "Thanks." She breathed, and she smiled at me. "Not so bad yourself."

It was my turn to get the ball and start the play. The same thing happened two more times. But now I tried to do something do something different. I did the game fast and quick. She was there to meet me in the middle. She decided to do the same trick I had to get the ball the play before. But I was ready. I countered it and went around her. I heard her footsteps quicken as we raced down the field. It hit the ball again but this time at an angle. It soured across the area and into the net. Trixy jogged down the net and got the ball out of the net. She did the same thing that I had done. But I unlike her waited for her to get nearer almost on top of me. Like the very first play. Then I used the same move that Trixy had been attempting on me earlier. Successfully getting the ball from out from underneath her. I lightly dribbled trying to make it look like I was tired. It worked. She ran up to me grinning broadly but not going the fastest she could go. I suddenly broke into a heavy run. She did not expect it, so she was a bit slower to react. By the time she was running heavily, I already was way down the court. I put on one last burst of speed and slammed the ball into the net. "Two Carya, Three Trixy." Yelled Rex from the sidelines.

The game resumed, and I got two more goals. Now it was really intents. The one who got the next goal would win the game. This moment I had the ball, but it was torn from right under me. I tripped and almost fell. I turned sharply to see Trixy racing to my goal. I tore after her. It looked helpless; I was nearly half a field away. I was five feet away. Now two. Three. Only two feet away. I was level. My breath heavy I pulled up right beside her. The same trick had always worked but. I tried something different. Before I dragged it away, I kicked it a little to the left. It worked. I kicked it just enough so that it was on her left. I then went to her other side, and it was easier to drag the ball without her expecting it. I got under my feet and turned and ran down the field in the opposite direction. Then I kicked it one last time. This time it went in. I flopped down on the grass panting. Trixy came over and sat down next to me. She was grinning.

"That was so cool! Who taught you to play like that?"

I smiled back. "My dad, Polemistís and Drall."

"Who?" She asked just as I realized what I had done.

"Oh, they are just some of my uncle's friends." I laughed a little nervously.

She looked at me a little strangely but did not press the subject. Rex came jogging forward. "That." He grinned at me. "Was awesome! Where did you learn to play like that?"

"Some of my uncle's friends," I answered not looking at Trixy.

Rex shrugged, lightly punched me, and sat down next to me. "Doesn't matter where you learned that. You were brilliant."

"Indeed she was." Said a new voice.

We turned to see a man with tan skin. He wore a dark blue soccer cap and black shorts with a contrasting orange T-shirt. His eyes were blue like his cap. He was smiling in a slightly unnerving way as he looked me up and down. When his eyes found my necklace, they lingered there for a fraction of a second longer than the rest. My head seemed to yell GET OUT! But I shrugged off the feeling and smiled back at him. "That was spectacular." He said and smiled. No more like beaming.

I blushed deeply. I have never really been flattered before, and it really felt good. "How would you like to join the team?" He held out his hand.

I looked up into his eyes and saw pride, trust and something else. Was that hunger? Must be my imagination. I shook my head. "Thank you but I can't I don't go here."

His face fell."Where do you go?"

"Nowhere. I just came here, but I don't go to college." I answered my heart dropping. I looked at my feet embarrassed. I did not want them to start asking awkward questions.

"I'm sure I can speak to the headmaster about that." He said

My head shot back up "Really?" I asked eagerly. "B-but I can't pay for any of it."

"That's alright." He told me his eyes bright with interest and that same strange look. "I'll pay for it."

My eyes widen even more. "W-what?" I spluttered. "Y-you will?"

He laughed at my surprise. His laugh was contagious, and soon we were all rolling around in the grass laughing our heads off. Trixy sat up and wiped her eyes. "OMG Carya. Your face." She said between laughs and then fell back on the grass as a fresh wave of laughter took over.

When I gained control over my laughter I looked back at..well I didn't know his name. "What's your name?" I asked. "I might have missed that part."

"My name is coach." He answered. "Coach Sal."

He stood up and held out his hand to help me up. Taking his hand, I stood. "Thank you."

He smiled. I beamed back. Less than a day and I had already found my place in the human world. How lucky could I have been! Just watch my luck was about to change.

I had been at college for six months now. My classes were not so bad. Couch had gotten me there just like he said would. He was like a father to me. Helping whenever I needed it explaining everything I needed. Trixy and Rex were my friends now. They helped me too. I was even the best soccer player on the team. My life couldn't have been better. But still, school is school. Classes were boring at times. And not everyone was the kindest. I had to deal with them a lot. Even at crystal cavern before I had earned respect. I just had to do the same thing here. But just a different way.

I was standing in my dorm room looking over the field. Which was located just under my window. Sal had made sure that it was there so when I was frustrated I could look at it and calm down. It had worked so far. Right now however I was not frustrated. I was just thinking of troll cavern. I was thinking of Solis and Hermoil. Sighing very deeply I remembered the last time I saw them. He worried face and Hermoil's little confident smile. I laughed a little at the memory. A voice cleared behind me, and I turned sharply to find Rex and Trixy and Rex standing awkwardly. I smiled at them and just then did I realize I had tears in my eyes. Quickly and slightly awkwardly I brushed them away. "Oh hey, guys I didn't hear you come in."

"Oh yeah," Trixy shuffled a little at seeing me crying. "So are you ready?"

" Yeah." I walked over to show off my outfit. Flashing a big smile. It was as though I have never been crying.

I was wearing a navy blue dress with a white hem. There was a thin black belt around the waist. My pants were tight jeans, and I was wearing black high heels. I put my hair in a cobra braid, so it wrapped around my head in a tiara like way. Though they couldn't see it, I was wearing my green T-shirt under my dress, and the little black bag that was slung over my shoulder had my sneakers. I would not have usually gone to the dance but the school bully. Nosey little mick snogfaceCelsi boasted loudly that anyone who was a person was going to be there. I love a challenge. So sucked it up and decided to go. Somehow I convinced Trixy and Rex to come with me. Trixy took a little more convincing because she is more sporty than pretty. But finally, the idea of her smug face with a triumphant smile changed her mind. She was wearing a tight white and black striped shirt, the caller crossed on her chest creating an x. Long black pants finished off with black jazz shoes. Her long red hair was draped across her shoulders. Wasn't much but that was as close as she was going to get to fancy. Rex is okay with doing anything as long as it did not include us getting hurt or being stupid so he agreed almost at once. He is more agreeable and very loyal. Rex was wearing a white shirt and a red tie. He had a black straight coat over his shirt. He hair was as messy as ever, but it looked fine.

His smiled at both of us and out of the corner of my eye I swore I saw Trixy's face go a little pink. I smiled back at him but also a little to myself.

"Should we get going?" I asked and motioned to the door.

"Yeah. Let's go." Trixy started out the door with us following.

One car ride later we pulled up to the school that was six minutes away. You could hear music and happy voices that came from inside. Grinning I jumped from the car and lead the way inside. Though this was at least my 5th dance, I always got excited. I loved hanging out with Trixy and Rex there and generally having fun, but this one was different. People were actually asking others to dance. And it was where the boys ask girls and most kids were sitting in the corner looking nervously around. There was a live performance of Fall Out Boys. A crowd of students was cheering them on. Trixy fiddled with her shirt. "Hmf let's just get this over with." She muttered and strode into the crowd.

I ran after her. "You know you could have just refused to come," I told her.

She rolled her eyes "And leave one of my best friends all be herself. You gotta be kidding me."

I grinned mischievously, "I could have forced you to wear a dress." I punched her playfully.

She thumped me in the chest. "Then I would have definitely not have come. Plus I can't wait to see Celsi's face when she realized that we came. She will be furious that nothing affects you." She added smirking.

Rex came up behind us. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

Trixy shrugged. "Hang out like we do every dance."

"You guys go ahead. I want to get a drink." I said waving a hand.

They nodded and disappeared in the crowd. I headed to the refreshments table. Taking some punch, I set out to find my friends. I paused on the bleachers and sat down. Taking a sip, I looked around at the scenery. Boys sitting by themselves or in twos or threes. Girls, on the other hand, would be in groups of a least five, Maybe more. I never quite understood that. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a large shadow that seemed to exit through the door that I had come through. I turned sharply, and my necklace started to glow. Glancing down at it I realized what the shadow must belong to. A troll. I jumped up and ran outside after it. Let me back up. The reason I knew it was a troll was because during my time in Crystal Cavern I had learned that the crystal glows in the presence of trolls. Running out the door I got a few strange looks, but I didn't care. When I was outside, I heard a grunt to my left around the corner. I muttered under my breath. "Crystal of Alorahcon grant me the wings of fire."

The fire wings and cloths sprang into existence on my back and body. In one quick flap, I launched myself into the sky. Skyward I could see the whole school campus. I squinted looking for what I was the troll. I saw two shadows to my left, and I groaned. One I could take easy. Tow I could also fight it would just be more difficult. The shadows stopped in a clearing and started to circle each other. I soured down and landed a few feet away, behind a thick clump of bushes. The things that were circling one another were indeed trolls. And a kid. That bit surprised me a little. The kid was wearing orangey brown armor with a glowing orange hammer that looked much too heavy for a stout kid like him. There was a light in the middle of his head that looked suspiciously like a headlight. He was trying to get around the troll opposite him. He was knocked aside, but a more massive troll caught him as he was pushed into it."Wingman." said the Troll

"Thanks, ARRRGHHH." Painted the kid as he tried to swing at the other troll with his hammer. The one he called ARRRGHHH turned at the opposite troll right after the kid swung his hammer. The troll was quick and dodged both of them. ARRRGHHH was a giant troll that walked on his knuckles kind of like a gorilla. His stone skin looked gray, and he had green hair kind of down his chest and his back. His hair outlined his face which had a large nose in the upper part of his face in between two large green eyes. Horns stuck out on top of his head and his mouth had bottom teeth at the counter that went over his top lip. The one he was fighting was a female with four arms and six eyes. My eyes narrowed, and I felt a burning hatred in the pit of my stomach. I had grown to hate her kind after what happened with my father. She had orange stone skin and a scar over one deep purple eye. In her hands were four swords just like Kereptus. She was slightly stouter, but all the same quick also like Kereptus. She also had horns sticking out of curly brown hair. With one swift movement, she kicked with both legs pushing the troll back. ARRRGHHH slid a few feet making deep trenches in the soft forest floor. She then threw back her head and laughed to the sky. I shivered. She was so close to Kereptus. Too close. I watched the battle continue as she gave blow after blow. I had to admit the others weren't so bad. I guess they were okay. But they were soon tiring. There blows getting waker and their defenses faltering. After one final blow, the more massive troll fell.

"ARRRGHHH! NO." Yelled the kid.

The Female troll put one foot on the troll and held a sword to his throat. "Now my favorite part." The female hissed sweetly and softly as she pulled back her arm. "The kill."

I pounced throwing myself on top of the female pushing her off the other troll. She growled she pushed me away. Glancing at my necklace her eyes became furious. Her voice, however, stayed sweet and deadly. "So you are the guardian of Alorahcon and my father's killer."

My eyes widen as I realized. "Kereptus."

She nodded. "Kind of you to learn his name before slicing his throat. Now." She raised her swords and pointed them at me. "I'm going to have you pay. With your life."

"You are wrong," I said. "My father f for me."

She faltered at his slightest possibility that she got the wrong person. "Then where is your father?"

"He is dead. Your father killed him just before he died." I answered.

She smiled, and it was just as deadly and evil as her fathers. "Good. But still, I do have to kill you to get the offense."

"None taken, but then again." I raised my hand, and a fireball appeared. "I am Carya Lake guardian of the Crystal of Alorahcon, Elemental of fire. You are not getting this crystal or this kid and troll."

"Oh, are you an Elemental?" She asked almost mockingly. "Then you have already chosen a side. Pitty I was going to spare you if you just gave up the crystal. But." She sighed. "I'm going have to kill you. After all, you are my kinds, mortal enemies. By the way, before I kill you my name is Gragana. "

"Don't feel too bad. I'm going to have to kill you too." I said as I held out my hand. "Or you could leave us alone and spare us both the trouble of a fight that our ancestors had."

She took my hand and then twisted it judo flipped me over shoulders. I back flipped in midair and landed on my feet. I grabbed her feet and swung her over my shoulders into a tree. She hit it hard and slid down unconscious. For good measure, I hit her with a couple of fireballs. I then grabbed some rope from my bag and tied her up. "I guess not," I mumbled and started to walk away.

"WOW!" A voice said behind me.

I jumped and sharply turned to see the kid and the troll. I had almost forgotten they were there. "Um hello.' I said smiling.

"That was just wow!" He said again jumping up and running towards me."So cool, so cool, so cool!" He yelled

"Oh, thanks," I said and tried to shrink back into the shadows. "Um, you better get back to where you came from. The sun is about to come back up." I pointed to the sky hoping to distract the kid so I could make a quick getaway.

"No, it's almost midnight." He answered. "Plus I have a few questions."

"Oh, uh alright," I said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" The kid ran after me. "Come back!"

"I'm not leaving just walking to a more secure area," I said not looking back. I heard a thump and heavy footsteps which meant the troll was getting up. I walked until I found the clearing that I knew was there. "Here." I sat down on one of the stumps in the middle and motioned for them to do the same.

Once they had found a seat, I asked. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"Well first off are you related to Jimbo?"

My stomach dropped. "Jim who?"

"Jim Lake."

"Jim is here. In Arcadia?" I sat forward eagerly.

"Well, not anymore. He and a bunch of other trolls went to find a new heart stone. They went to New Jersey." He noticed how I slumped back into my seat at those words. "Why are you looking for him?"

"He is my little brother." I sighed and looked away.

"JIM? WHAT? I thought he was an only child." he looked amazed.

"Really and how would you know?" I asked and looked at him skeptically.

"I'm kind of his best friend." He said proudly.

"Oh." I sat back to look at the stars. A question came to my mind. "Why did he leave. How did he get wrapped up in this world of trolls?"

"Uh, that is kind of a long story." It was his turn to sigh. "You see it starts with a glowing, talking, blue, amulet and A LOT of chances of dying."

"Sounds like the story of my life," I mumbled. "Sorry continue."

So he did. The whole dang story right up to the point when Jim defeated Gunmar with the Eclipse sword. The goodbye and him disappearing into the woods. A few things surprised me like a four-armed one was his trainer. And there was a troll called Drall that died, just like the one that is currently living in Crystal Cavern. However, I didn't voice these questions. I kinda trusted him but not completely. Once his story was done, I asked. "What is your name?"

"Oh sorry. Tobias or Toby. What's yours."

"My name is Carya Lake. Didn't you hear?"

"Right sorry." He apologized. "Anyway, that's our story. Jimbo, Claire, and Blinky are leading the way the New Jersey to find a new heart stone and-"

"Wait a minute. Did you say Blinky as in the four armed six-eyed trainer Blinky?" I questioned my heart jumping into my throat.

"Yeah, I guess you could call him that."

My face paled. My brother was heading to his death.

And he didn't even know it.


End file.
